The Only Treasure AKA Reunion
by Korkyra
Summary: Post FIN fix. Written as a challenge so will be short and sweet. Xena is returned to life and seeks out Gabrielle. But time has passed...Hope you enjoy, if you do, please feedback. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

The Only Treasure

AKA Reunion

This fiction was written a part of a challenge, and so will not be a long epic story. In fact (for me!) it is relatively short, it just came to me and I had to write it! One day i will do a proper post FIN that wrongs the rights but until then, dear reader, this will have to suffice.

Disclaimers; It involves two women who are in love, although there is no naughty bits (Please hold back your disappointment! :-) ). If this is illegal where you are or if you under age, please look away now. I don't own Xena, Gabrielle or anyone else who appeared in the series, although some characters are mine, all mine!

Please feedback. Bards enjoy hearing from you, even if it is to say hi!

Enjoy!

_Love is danger, love is pleasure  
Love is pure-the only treasure_

_Frankie Goes to Hollywood- "The Power of Love"_

To the casual observer, the blade was a blur. The raven haired woman wielding it was an obvious master and as she continued to skilfully thrust, arc and extend; the speed was accelerating. After a time she slowed her exacting movements until she was completely still. She brought the flat side of the blade to her face and closed her eyes and remained still for several heartbeats before throwing the sword down to the ground.

Xena kept her eyes shut as she breathed in deeply. Her drills were perfect as they had been every day since she died. She never sweated or was breathless and although she opened her eyes and reached for the waterskin, out of a habit of a lifetime, she was never thirsty. The water eased down her throat was crystal clear, cool and fresh and like the lush green grass, the warm sun and the bountiful game she liked to hunt all faultless.

Xena had a short spell within Tartarus and Hell, and this was as different to them as could be. She felt the sins of her past finally washed away, her redemption complete as she died to release the souls she killed and remained dead so they could be avenged. She had spent time with her mother, brothers and son, as well as fallen friends, in another afterlife before returning as instructed to this one. Yet she was not at peace. Not content. Not happy. There was something missing that left a hole in her heart. A bard size hole.

Xena sat on the lush grass and looked around. She could see children playing happily together and lovers enjoying a picnic. She smiled ruefully. The pain of her separation from Gabrielle was growing, in contrast to the lessening of her guilt she had carried for so long. She had no idea how long it had been since that day she had left Gabrielle's side. Akemi had told her that the dead could not hear the livings thoughts, nor was she able to follow the Bard's progress and so she had no way of knowing how Gabrielle was. She felt sickened that a small part of her hoped to see Gabrielle wander through and join her forever in the afterlife.

Her gaze centred back on the children playing, but after a few moments she felt her skin burn in a way she hadn't since she had been alive. She jumped up and opened her mouth to speak. But before she could utter a word she was transported away from the colourful field to a grey room. Standing facing her was-

"Ares! I knew it was you I could feel my flesh crawling."

"Dead and hadn't lost it. I am so proud of you." The handsome god smiled showing his white teeth. "So how's it shaping up for you, Xena? Still able to do your "do gooding"? Have enough fights to keep your juices flowing?"

Xena smiled weakly, and Ares eyes narrowed and he gave a sly smile. "Oh come now, Xena, surely the perfection of the after life hasn't kept your bored. Tsk, tsk, tsk." He lent against the grey walls and took a dagger from his belt and started to pick at his nails.

"What do you want Ares? No wars to start? No mortal lives to destroy."

"Oh I have been very busy these past four years since you made your ridiculous decision. There has been fighting." Ares looked past Xena with a melancholic look on his face. "Too much fighting. Too much death," he whispered, barely perceptible to even Xena's sensitive hearing.

Xena gasped audibly. "Four years…But…I- Gabrielle. "She slumped against the wall trying to grasp what Ares had told her. Four years away from Gabrielle. Four years for the Bard to forge a new life. Without her. Her head spun as she tried to grapple with the truth.

"What do you mean ridiculous decision?" she growled focusing on that phrase to try and ignore the realisation that she had been apart from Gabrielle for so long. "I had 40,000 souls to consider. I had to ensure they were at peace."

"Peace, meace. Actually it was just one soul but who's counting?" Xena looked confused at this statement. The God of War circled her and sat down on a chair that he materialised. "If I had known that would have worked on you, I would have tried it. Or maybe you just fell for the old girlfriend in need trick." Ares snorted. "I couldn't have _tried_ that."

"What…are…you...talking…about?" asked Xena slowly and took a pace towards Ares with every word.

"You were tricked, deceived, swindled, scammed, duped, misled-"

"STOP IT." Xena ran her hand through her hair and looked at The God with anguished eyes. "But Akemi-"

"She lied." The God spoke in the gentlest tone Xena had ever heard from him.

She staggered back and Ares materialised a chair that she fell into. "Lied?" But why?" She placed her head in hands.

Ares gave a weak smile. "You are but a flame to us moths. We want you, and will do anything to get you."

Xena looked up with tear filled eyes. "She lied about the 40,000 souls, about my having to stay dead, _everything, just so I would remain with her_?" Her tone was incredulous.

"You didn't cause the fire, Xena. There was a fire that destroyed the town but not caused by you. A bakery or something, after you left Jappa. That was why you knew nothing of the carnage. You didn't have to remain dead, the spirits would have been returned to a state of grace with or without you staying dead." Xena turned to the owner of the familiar voice who had materialised in a shower of pink sparkles. It was Aphrodite.

Xena stood up as Aphrodite strode towards her and enveloped the raven haired warrior in a massive bear hug.

Xena pulled away from the Goddess, and looked from one to the other. "So you are telling me," She said in a harsh whisper, "that everything I did in Jappa was for nothing?"

The siblings exchanged a look and then nodded in unison. Xena slumped again in the chair.

"You did release the souls," began Aphrodite brightly, but Ares grasped her upper arm, and she stopped and she sat down in a newly materialised chair.

They sat in silence as the time rolled past; Xena head in hands and the Gods sitting motionless and silent watching her. Finally she raised her head up and her eyes were puffy and bloodshot and her face tear stained.

"So I have been apart from Gabrielle for four years because of a lie?" The Gods nodded in silence. "She had to, Gods, she had to-" Xena stood up and turned to face the wall keeping her face away from the siblings, "she had to retrieve my body, burn it and-"

"Xena." Xena spun around. "Don't torture yourself. It wasn't your fault." Aphrodite stood up and stepped towards Xena.

"Oh don't worry, it won't be me I am torturing. Just wait until I get my hands on Akemi. I have the rest of Eternity to show her the meaning of pain." Xena's eyes darkened and her jaw set as she spoke and as Ares rose he remembered what drew him to the young Xena all those years ago. "Thank you for sharing this with me. How long have you known?"

"I always suspected something when Gabrielle told me of your death. It didn't feel right," said Aphrodite.

"But we got a bit preoccupied, a bit busy. We couldn't investigate," added Ares.

Xena looked at the pair. She took in the Goddess of Love's reserved grey clothing and her straightened hair and looking even closer she could see lines appeared on the goddess's previously flawless face and that she looked tired. Ares too had a smattering of grey hair and careworn manner that so was alien to him. In four years, the immortal Gods had _aged. _Suddenly something tickled her memory; Ares comment, so unlike him, about so much death.

"Gabrielle how is she?" she asked Aphrodite, anxiously.

"All in good time," said Ares. Xena drew herself up even straighter.

"I want to know about Gabrielle." Her voice was steely.

"All will be revealed shortly," said a voice and this time it was from Eli who appeared behind her. Xena spun around and the two friends hugged warmly.

"Eli-I –what?" said Xena incredulously? She looked at Eli and then at Ares and was slightly surprised to see there was no hostility between the two men.

"As Ares says all will be revealed in good time." Eli spoke gently and held Xena's hand. "This must be quite a shock for you."

Xena nodded and lowered her head for several seconds. When she lifted it up, again her cheeks were tear stained.

Eli looked at Aphrodite who nodded. "You know that it wasn't your fault that so many people died. That you didn't have to pay with your life or remain dead?"

Xena nodded.

"Akemi will be punished, have no fear. But we must apologise, it has taken us too long to release you."

"Release me? You mean I can leave? I can return to Gabrielle?"

"Yes," said Aphrodite. "It took us an age to persuade the big bosses here," Aphrodite mouthed the last four words and pointed upwards, "that you should leave. I mean jeeze, I thought Uncle Hades was a stick in a mud, but these guys." Aphrodite rolled her eyes and for the first time Xena saw a little sliver of the old Aphrodite.

"What my sister is trying to say," said Ares glaring at Aphrodite, "in a round about way, is that despite the fact you were tricked and had no reason to remain here, they wouldn't let you go. Even though we showed them it wasn't your destiny."

Xena paced up and down. She looked at her three companions. "So why have they released me now?"

"Because the destiny-"

Xena interrupted Ares with a snort. "It's my life and my destiny is my own. I had enough of prophecies with Eve. No more!" she stared at Ares.

"Because it is isn't Gabrielle's destiny to die today but she will." Eli spoke softly, and Xena spun to look at him.

"Gabrielle's dying?" she asked harshly, and then repeated it gently with a quiver in her voice, "Gabrielle's dying?"

"Xena the last three years have horrendous. The world has never known wars like it; there is an evil." Aphrodite closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "An evil that has invaded every time, every level of existence. Everyone has been affected. _Everyone_."

"The fighting has been fierce, trying to keep it at bay. There have been lines drawn in every country, every town, and every village." Ares spoke quickly. "New alliances have been formed, previous enemies have become allies." He exchanged a look with Eli that Xena couldn't fail to notice. "Even for me, there has been too much war, too much cruelty." He gave a rueful smile. "I bet you never thought you'd hear me say that, Xena."

"Gabrielle?" Xena implored Ares.

The dark haired God gave a wide smile. "Oh she has been magnificent. You have taught her well, Xena. Her artistry, bravery, and skills make her the perfect fighter, and her charm and compassion make her the ideal leader. She commands more men than you ever did Xena and it is because of love and respect not fear." Ares smile grew wider, but then it dropped off his face and he exchanged a pained look with Aphrodite.

"Tell me," said Xena impatiently.

Eli spoke. "Gabrielle has a destiny that we are unable to reveal to you. But she should not die today. If she did, then thousands if not millions will perish. And as important; all hope will be lost." Eli put his hand on Xena's shoulder. "She has been injured and she is not responding. We think you can save her."

"She's given up. Well maybe on a subconscious level at least. It is probably the overwhelming grief manifesting itself as a physical symptom to which medication cannot cure." Aphrodite looked upset as she spoke quickly and tonelessly, and Ares and Eli frowned and looked confused.

"Why?" Xena asked too shocked to say much more. Her head was spinning from revelation after revelation, but all she could focus on at present was Gabrielle was injured and needed her.

"Four years is a long time without you. To have the burden of so many on your shoulders. To be in a time where so many friends and family have gone." A tear rolled Aphrodite's cheek. "Take your pick."

"If she dies we'll be together," said Xena. "Then no one can separate us again."

"That isn't you," said Eli.

"Where has the greater good got me? A premature death; a wrongful separation from the person I love because I felt indebted to help someone." Xena shouted, her anger rising yet again.

"The evil will break the fabric of everything-the mortal, immortal, spiritual planes. There may be no heaven, Elysia, no world even. You may be still separated, Xena."

Xena looked at Eli and nodded. She felt very weary suddenly, the first time in four years.

"Xena it will be a long, hard road you will travel," began Eli.

"As long as Gabrielle travels it with me," said Xena smiling weakly.

Eli shut his eyes and when he opened them he stared straight into the cerulean blue eyes of the tall warrior. "For some of it," he whispered gently, and then tightened his face.

Xena shoulders sagged and she swallowed. "That's better than nothing; take me to her, please."

There was a bang, and suddenly Xena felt icy cold and as the room went dark she knew no more.

****

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Xena inhaled several times to get her bearings, and kept her eyes shut while she did so. There were just the four of them, inside, she was sure, and she was lying on a lumpy mattress. She finally opened her eyes and stared at her three companions who were peering anxiously at her.

"Where's Gabrielle?" she said and tried to sit up. However her arms buckled under her and she fell back onto the bed.

Aphrodite gently put her hand on Xena's chest. "Easy, Xena, it'll take a little while for you to get used to your body again, to living and moving. How are you feeling?"

Xena opened her mouth to speak but took an internal inventory first; her whole body felt weary and drained, and she felt-she had almost forgotten the feeling-hungry.

"Weary," she admitted reluctantly, "and hungry."

Aphrodite clicked her fingers and on the cabinet by the bed there appeared bread, meat and a goblet of wine. "Enjoy," said the blond goddess.

"I'm just off to check the men," said Ares. He nodded at Eli who bowed his head slowly, and in a flash Ares disappeared.

"Where are we?" asked Xena. Eli and Aphrodite helped her to sit up, and the goddess placed the plate on her lap.

"In the allies keep," replied Eli. "She's here," he added gently.

Xena stopped mid chew.

"Get your strength back first. You need to be strong for her," said her dark haired friend.

Xena swallowed her mouthful of food. She was so near to Gabrielle, she could practically taste it. She looked in gratitude to her old friend. "It is so good to see you, Eli. I-we missed you."

"Me too." The former magician sat on the edge of the bed. "I have to go but before that there is one more person I have to see."

"Hey wake up. Stay like that and you'll get stiff." The tall brunette shook the soldier's shoulder.

He rubbed his eyes with his fist, before shaking his head. After re-gaining his bearings his eyes darted to the bed, and specifically the person lying in it.

"Any change?" he asked his voice slightly hoarse.

"None, Alix. Please get some rest."

What do you think I am doing here, Eve?" snapped Alix, and then dropped his head into his hands. "Sorry," he whispered.

Eve crouched down in front of him, laying her hands on his knees. "Proper rest. Bed. You are shattered. Gabrielle needs you fresh." Eve glanced at the bard who was occupying the bed.

"And what about you? You look dead on your feet."

"I haven't been fighting for three solid days, and then refusing to leave Gabrielle's side."

Alix snorted. "No you have been running the hospice and keeping her alive." His face dropped, and Eve reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"You both need your rest," came a voice and Ares materialised the other side of Gabrielle's bed. His eyes were focused on the stricken bard as he spoke; he then flicked them upwards before again resting them on the bard. He gently pushed a stray hair back from her forehead.

"Ares," said Alix and stood up. "It is good to see you. I trust your mission was a success?"

"Mission?" asked Eve, curiously.

"I had to-well never mind." The god stared at Eve, until the brunette felt self conscious and turned her head away from his gaze. "Yes it was extremely successful. But you two need to rest."

"Go on, Eve. At least have a wash and a bite to eat. I'll-I'll stay with her until you return," Alix looked imploringly at Eve and she nodded. She walked to Gabrielle and kissed her forehead.

"Stay with us, please." And with that she turned and walked towards the dining area.

Eve walked wearily to her room. As soon as she sat down at the table and started to eat a wave of tiredness engulfed her. She unenthusiastically managed to chew through her meal before dragging herself towards her suddenly yearned for bed. It had been four days since she had been back to her small room-she had napped a couple of times in the chair that Alix now occupied, but she was aware that she needed a rest even though she tried to deny it.

As she approached her door she thought she heard voices emanating from her room. Unconcerned, as the keep was secure, she opened the door. The sight was one she struggled to comprehend. For standing in the middle of her room, holding on to Aphrodite was her mother.

"MOTHER!" she yelled and took a step forward. She stopped herself and looked at Aphrodite for confirmation. The goddess wore a wide smile and nodded enthusiastically, and Eve turned back to her mother whose face too was smiling. This time Eve threw herself at her mother and they clutched each other tightly.

Both women were reluctant to let each other go but finally they both pulled apart a little but still hung onto each other's arms. Tears were streaming down Eve's face.

"I don't…What…Mother is it really you?" She said shakily.

Xena nodded, and cupped her daughter's face. "Oh Evie, I am so sorry. I missed you so much."

"I missed you, Mother. A piece of me died when Gabrielle told me." Eve noticed that Xena winced as she mentioned the bard. "We have missed you."

"Ahem," Eli cleared his throat and stepped forward. Eve looked at him perplexed and then looked quizzically at her mother.

Xena smiled. She knew that this would be a special moment in her daughter's life.

"Eve this is Eli. Eli this is Eve."

Eve's mouth hung open as she stared at Eli.

"You'll catch flies," said Aphrodite but Eve continued to stare at Eli until she suddenly shook her head and began to drop to one knee.

"Up my child," began Eli. "I have watched over for you and must thank you for all the work you have done."

"The last few years I have not spread your message as I should," said Eve and looked downwards. Eli hooked a finger under her chin and brought her face to his.

"The last few years I would not have expected you to. You have saved countless lives as a healer, taught children and supported Gabrielle and the soldiers. You have spread my message more this way than any number of sermons could. Do not chastise yourself, child."

Eve gave a weak smile.

"My work is done," said Eli. "Look after your mothers, Eve; I am very proud of you." Eve blushed.

Eli turned to Xena. "My friend it was good to see you again. I am so glad you are in your rightful place."

"I will be when I am with Gabrielle," said Xena quietly as she hugged Eli. "Thank you. Thank you for everything."

"This is not good bye. Aphrodite. Eve. Xena." Eli nodded to all three women before vanishing. They all stared at the space where he had been before Xena wobbled slightly and put her hand on Eve to steady herself. Eve immediately led her to the bed where Xena reluctantly sat down.

"Damn this weakness," she said slapping her left leg with her hand.

"Do you want to know what happened, Eve?" asked Aphrodite. Eve was still looking stunned and nodded dumbly.

Aphrodite and Xena exchanged looks and the goddess looked pointedly at the warrior. "The whole reason I had to stay dead was false." Her voice was laced with bitterness and she looked at Eve with pain etched on her face. Eve gently rubbed her mother's arm. "I didn't cause the deaths of the 40,000, I didn't have to remain dead. Akemi lied." She spat out the last two words venomously.

"Oh Mother, I am so sorry."

"Four years. I can't-well I am here now," Xena smiled weakly. "And I am here to make sure nothing happens to Gabrielle."

Eve sat down on bed next to her mother with a sigh. "You know about her?" She asked.

"Tell me," said Xena gently. "Everything."

Eve sighed again. "She found me in India about three years ago and told me. Mother, she was in such pain-angry, hurt, confused. I didn't think, well I didn't know if I ever would see her again. Then when the war started I heard she was involved and so joined her." Eve exchanged a satisfied look with Aphrodite. "Oh Mother, you would be so proud of her; she has led everyone with such dignity and skill, she is a hero to everyone."

Xena eye's shone with pride. Eve smiled at this but her face dropped.

"There has been fierce fighting-we protected a town to the North. Gabrielle was injured yesterday in the final moments of the battle." Eve put her head in her hands. "I can't do anything more, Mother, she's slipping away."

Xena laid her hand on her daughter's shoulder and then pushed herself up. "Let's see what I can do Evie."

Eve smiled and jumped up, her tiredness forgotten. She hugged her mother again and whispered, "It's so good to have you back. I love you."

"I love you too," said Xena and Eve led them out of the small room.


	3. Chapter 3

Although the walk was short to the infirmary, the trio took their time. Xena shuffled along, frustrated at her weakness. Her mind cast back to when she died previously; she remembered how weak she was after Gabrielle had fed her the ambrosia and she had had been restored, and how protective and concerned Gabrielle was for weeks afterwards-she barely left the warrior's side. She smiled at how she had dismissed the bard's anxieties but she herself had behaved identically when Gabrielle returned after her brush with Dahok and Hope. Her thoughts were interrupted as a soldier approached Eve.

"Eve, ma'ams" the middle aged man said. He was holding his hat in his hands and was looking extremely nervous.

"Andreas, good to see you. How's the leg?"

Andreas automatically looked down at his leg and then straight back at Eve. "Fine ma'am. You did good stitching."

Eve smiled and watched the shy soldier fiddle with his hat again. "There's no change," she said.

Andreas' face dropped. "Oh. " A pause. "We was hoping that we could see her." He looked at Xena and Aphrodite and Xena and back at Eve eagerly.

"Soon, I promise," said Eve. "Who wants to see her?"

"Just a few of the boys; Pierro, Ivan, Cos-"

Eve laughed and held her hand out. "The whole company then." Her smile dropped from her face. "Andreas, Gabrielle is still poorly, but as soon as she improves, I'll let you know, and I am sure she'll be delighted with some visitors."

Andreas smiled and nodded and bowed reverently to the trio of women. "Can you give her my best?" he said and acknowledging Eve's nod he walked to where a large group of men were sitting and started speaking. They listened intently to what was being said and several looked at Eve.

"Come on," said Eve, and they continued their walk.

"Gabrielle's fan club" said Xena stiffly.

"They are her special force-the ones she fights with. They'd die for her," said Aphrodite with feeling.

Xena looked surprised at the Goddess. It was unlike her to be so interested in matters of war, yet as Xena was realising with a pang, things had changed significantly in the last few years.

"And she'd die for them," added Eve as they walked into the infirmary. She tugged at her mother's arm, although it was redundant as Xena had found exactly what she was looking for.

Xena's eyes were drawn to a bed in an alcove. Despite the fact two men, including Ares, were around it, she knew from the size, and the colour of the hair it was Gabrielle. Her mouth went dry and her heart raced as she stepped towards her. All the surrounding noise faded until she could only hear her own heartbeat, her vision narrowed to only seeing the pale, slim body in the bed. Her legs felt weaker than she had ever known and each step felt like it was colossal, but eventually she stood by the bed. Her eyes and attention were fixated on the bard, and she was startled as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What?" she snapped and saw it was Eve who touched her. She turned towards a man who practically snarled at her.

"Who's this?" he asked Eve.

"Alix, this is my mother, Xena," said Eve, placatingly.

"Xena's dead," replied Alix, flatly.

"You are obviously mistaken," said Xena, hostilely.

"She died in Jappa in some fools suicide mission."

Xena bristled. "I did what I had to."

"You always did by all accounts. Leave everyone else to pick up the pieces. That was your style." Alix spoke bitterly. "Gabrielle wouldn't hear a word against you, but I know the truth."

"Yeah well little boy, the truth is I am here." They stared at each other both with menacing looks on their faces.

"Alix this was my mission, to return Xena." Ares spoke for the first time.

"Why?" snarled Alix still staring at Xena.

"Because she could save Gabrielle," replied the God. "Without her-"the God didn't finish.

Alix slumped slightly. "Mother loves her too, very much" said Eve and Xena immediately bristled at hearing that.

"Don't hurt her," whispered Alix in a low tone, and Xena caught sight of the pain in his eyes.

"I won't," she replied.

There was an awkward silence as Xena again stared at Gabrielle and moved closer to her. She at first stroked her cheek and then her finger traced a new scar by her ear. She sat in the newly vacated chair and took Gabrielle's right hand, her un-bandaged one, and brought it to her lips. By now her cheeks were wet with tears. She sat like that for some time, Gabrielle's hand on her lips and one of Xena's stroking the bard's face and hair.

When she eventually could tear her eyes away from Gabrielle she noticed that the others had gone, leaving their reunion to be carried out in private. Xena stood up and leant over Gabrielle and kissed her forehead. She was pale, but Xena observed the thin sheen of sweat, as well as a flush tinged to her face. "Gabrielle, please, you have fight this one. I've come back for you. Come back for me." She then leant down and hugged Gabrielle tightly before straightening up and looking around.

Eve had busied herself and saw her mother had spotted her. She walked over and although her mother's eyes were still welled full of tears she could see the joy shine through.

"What happened to her?" Xena asked, immediately becoming businesslike. She wanted to sit and drink in the sight of Gabrielle but the healer within knew that the bard was very ill, and she needed to act quickly.

Eve pulled back the covers, and raised up Gabrielle's sleeping shift. Across her stomach was a large bandage that was blood and pus stained. "That wasn't what I was worried about initially," said Eve almost apologetically. "She fought on with that wound; these were the ones that downed her." Eve rolled Gabrielle onto her side, and Xena pulled the bandage down and saw two arrowed sized wounds on her back. She traced some of the lines of the tattoo that adorned the bard's back and her mind cast back again to their time in Jappa. But she mentally berated herself and tried to focus on the job at hand which was to save Gabrielle's life. The recriminations and pain of what went on in Jappa would wait.

"It was the end of the fighting-one of the men, Myron, was injured and Gabrielle went back to get him. She carried him back but was hit twice close to our line. Alix and his brother, Todor got them to safety."

Xena nodded silently. "She hasn't regained consciousness since, and her fever has worsened." Eve slumped to her knees, and rested her head on the bed. "She's been so much to me, like a mother, I can't bare-" she buried her eyes in the sheet and Xena let her sob, knowing that at last the emotion of Gabrielle's injury as well as Xena's return was now too much for her daughter.

Xena carried on examining Gabrielle, the bard's body was as familiar to her as her own. She had delighted over it for many years as any lover would, and she observed all the new scars and wounds and the fact that Gabrielle had become even more lean and wiry, with a sinking heart.

Eve raised her head and gave her a weak smile."Evie, do you have an herb garden?"

Eve nodded. "Stay with her, I just want to get some herbs." Xena leant over and smoothed the damp, sweat soaked hair down and kissed her. "I'll be back my love, and I won't leave you again," she whispered. Eve had beckoned over a young girl and she was waiting to take Xena to the garden.

Eve watched her mother stride purposefully out of the infirmary as she smoothed down the covers on the bed. "If anyone can save her, it's mother."

***

Xena looked up from crushing herbs with a mortal and pestle and gazed at Gabrielle for a long time and then looked back down again. When she had finished she poured the crushed herbs into a stone bottle and wiped her hands on a towel. She leant over Gabrielle and whispered into her ear and smoothed down the sheet.

In two days Xena had left the bard's side minimally. And although her attention was mainly on the feverish bard she had watched all that was going on in the keep with interest. Eve was eventually persuaded to rest and slept for half a day before she returned to her healing duties. Xena watched her daughter with pride, acknowledging that although the situation was grim, her daughter appeared the happiest she had ever known her.

Xena was also interested in the dynamics of the keep. As a successful former leader of armies she saw that the keep was well run, efficient, but more than that it had a heart. It was rare that an hour went by without someone stopping to visit Gabrielle or ask the scowling warrior timidly how she was and that was replicated for many of the injured. There was a sense of togetherness that Xena accepted her armies never had-they were motivated by greed, power and selfishness. Even Ares and more surprisingly Aphrodite were valued and liked, not worshipped or feared, Xena noted, and they appeared to enjoy this more equal relationship.

It was Aphrodite and Eve who approached them. Aphrodite had her eyes drilled on Gabrielle, and Eve stroked the bard's arm before turning to Xena.

"Fever is down," said Eve.

Xena nodded.

"Shouldn't be too long before she wakes?" asked Aphrodite hopefully. "Looks like the herbs did the trick."

Eve looked at Xena and then at the goddess. "It wasn't the herbs," she said quietly, "it was mother."

Xena shook her head, self consciously. "Just the matter of know which herbs-"

"Eve's right. You've brought her back." Aphrodite clapped Xena's shoulder and then turned and strode off.

Eve bent down and kissed the bard and then Xena before heading off to a nearby bed.

"I brought you back, I hope you can forgive me," said Xena muttering to herself. Flashes of Gabrielle's ramblings while feverish went through her mind; Gabrielle had obviously grieved her hard and was still having nightmares about the time in Jappa.

She could see Gabrielle's breathing change and she leant over her expectantly. Slowly both green eyes opened and took several seconds to focus on her face.

"Xena," said Gabrielle, her voice expressionless.

"Hey," said Xena, her eyes welling up with tears.

"I thought being dead wouldn't hurt as much," said Gabrielle with a moan and breathed noisily as the pain swept through her.

"We're not dead," said Xena. There was silence and Xena couldn't read the normally expressive green eyes. "I came back to you."

"You're alive? We're alive?" asked Gabrielle bewildered.

Xena nodded and gently lowered her lips to Gabrielle's. When she raised her head up she could see tears falling from the bard's eyes.

"I am so so sorry. I promise I'll never leave you again." Xena sat on the bed and cupped the bard's face with her hand.

"You can't keep that promise, Xena. You couldn't keep the promise about dying on me, so why should that be different." The bard's tone was laced with bitterness that shocked Xena.

"Four years, Xena, four years. I have had to manage without you. Four years, not being able to get what happened out of my mind."

"I'm sorry," said Xena.

"Sorry. Thanks Xena that makes it all better."

Xena swallowed and slowly grabbed a wineskin to allow her time to think. This was not quite the reunion she had dreamt of.

Xena allowed Gabrielle to take a long drink before answering, but before she could the bard coughed and spluttered after her drink.

"Xena," she said wheezy. "I am sorry, that's not fair."

"It is," said Xena. I have had plenty of time to consider what I did, but now's not the time to discuss it."

Gabrielle moved uncomfortably in the bed. "Now's the perfect time, Xe. Get it over and done with. Please." Xena nodded. "It's not the fact you died, it's that you made all the decisions by yourself. I thought we were a team, a partnership." Gabrielle whispered the last words and lay back and closed her eyes from tiredness. "It took me a long, long time to appreciate _why _you did it. But it still hurt, Xena. You not sharing with me, treating me like we first met."

"I know," said Xena, pleased that the bitterness seemed to have left Gabrielle for the moment. "I didn't want you hurt. I knew what would happen, I didn't want that for you."

"But we're a partnership, what happens to you happens to me. So it should have been the pair of us. You should have at least let me choose."

"You die for my mistakes. What a waste," said Xena angrily.

"Only they weren't yours were they?" said Gabrielle, opening her eyes.

Xena shook her head and tears rolled down her face. She then stared at the bard.

"You knew?"

"A bard hears stories. It seemed too fantastic and maybe I was hopeful you weren't involved. When I found out-I tried Xena, but I couldn't do any thing against the Japanese Gods. I didn't tell Eve, didn't want to get her hopes up."

Xena wrapped her arms around Gabrielle feeling content. Gabrielle _had _tried to return her to life-it was music to her ears.

When she laid the bard back on the pillows, she noticed how tired the bard was. She could also feel there was a crowd growing behind her as more people had noticed Gabrielle was awake.

"No more secrets, I promise," said Xena, "and no more doing my own thing. Where you go I go."

Gabrielle smiled wearily. She could see Eve's face hovering in the background.

"I think you have a few people who want to say hello," said Xena and got off from the bed.

Eve led the way almost jumping into Gabrielle's arms and within moments the bed was surrounded by soldiers, healers and children. Gabrielle smiled at them all warmly but after a minute Xena had shooed them all away. When she turned back to the bard she was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Final part!

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

Xena didn't turn around to face the two men who were several paces behind where she was sitting in the chair with her feet resting on the bed.

The men shuffled forward and Xena recognised Alix and guessed the other man was his brother, Todor, they looked so similar.

"We heard Gabrielle was awake," said Todor.

Xena nodded, keeping her eyes fixed on Alix. He had walked to the bed and gently squeezed her hand.

"We were busy, weren't we, Alix," said Todor looking pointedly at Alix.

Alix looked up and at Xena and saw the truth in his eyes. It was almost painful to see it reflected in his orbs.

"Thank you for saving her. Eve said you brought her to safety," Xena sounded genuinely appreciative and gave a reticent smile. "I will never forget it."

"All the times she has saved us, what she has taught and shown us," said Alix, speaking for the first time. His voice faded as he saw Gabrielle's eyes fluttering. He stepped back and motioned for his brother to do the same. Xena nodded gratefully.

"Hey," she said.

"It was real," whispered Gabrielle. "I was frightened it was a dream, and you'd be gone."

"Or it was a nightmare," said Xena as she took Gabrielle's hand in hers. Both were showing their insecurities.

"Only if you were gone," said Gabrielle, and winced with discomfort.

Alix stepped forward at this point. "Can I help at all?" he asked.

Xena flashed him a smile. "Help me sit her up and we can get some medicines into her."

Alix stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Gabrielle. Xena watched with more than a tinge of jealously. They obviously shared a bond and part of her didn't want to know how deep it ran.

Within moments Gabrielle was sitting propped up against some pillows and Xena had handed her a waterskin and a small bottle to drink from.

"Xena, I-"Gabrielle began.

"We'll need to change the dressings soon," said Xena.

"We'll be off then," said Todor, but Gabrielle shook her head.

"One thing, Alix, I want you to lead the men."

Alix looked aghast. "But-but I can't; besides Spiro is your second in command, and he's a wonderful one."

Gabrielle shuffled painfully in bed. "Yes Spiro is a perfect second. And he'll admit that's all he wants to be, or should be."

Alix looked shocked. "I don't think I can do it."

"I know you can do it, Alix. "

"Just until you're up and about."

Gabrielle looked distant for a moment and then shook herself. "It could be a while," she said quietly.

Xena looked at her unable to quite gauge what Gabrielle was feeling or thinking. There was something that was worrying the bard.

"Looks like you've got lots of work to do Brother," said Todor with a smile.

Alix nodded. "I'll report back to you later," he said to Gabrielle.

"You are in charge, now," said Gabrielle exasperatedly.

"No I am not," said Alix, "just keeping it warm."

The brothers left with Todor wrapping his arm around his brother.

Xena watched them go. "You're still the boss," she said with a smile and turned to face Gabrielle. The smile dropped as she saw Gabrielle's face staring into space. "Gab?" she asked nervously.

Gabrielle slowly turned to face Xena. "What's wrong Gabrielle?" Xena's voice had a hint of nervousness.

"I can't feel my legs," whispered Gabrielle.

Xena inhaled deeply and shut her eyes. This was not good news but not totally unexpected. The arrow wounds looked deep and close to her spine. She opened her eyes and took Gabrielle's hand.

"Ok, well we'll see, the wounds are pretty new, there's time enough for them to heal."

Gabrielle blinked back the tears. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologising for?" asked Xena.

"You've come back to this-a cripple."

"I've come back to the woman I love. You are what's important, walking or not."

She tightened her grip on the bard and looked at the bustling infirmary praying for a miracle.

"Didn't think I'd see you away from the bed?" Ares sidled up to Xena as she was outside washing herself with a sponge and a bucket of water.

"I think I was beginning to stink a little," said Xena evenly.

She finished washing her arms and leant against a nearby post drying herself.

"Can't you do anything?" she said.

Ares spread his hands wide. "Our powers are diminishing; healing was the first thing to go."

Xena nodded. "Lets hope she can still fulfil your precious destiny," she said bitterly as she started to walk inside.

"Xena this is not my fault," said Ares, hurrying to keep up with her.

"No it's mine. Mine for leaving her alone, abandoning her four years ago. She wouldn't have been-"

"And to think you used to call me arrogant," said Ares. Xena stopped walking and turned to face him, perplexed.

"What makes _you_ think that we'd be in a better position if you'd been around?" Ares spread his arms around. "Look around you Xena. Look at what Gabrielle has helped to create. The amazons are on board because of her. The Egyptians fight with us; Virgil is leading the men to victory in the south and Beowolf in the Norselands because of her. Could _you fashion such loyalty_?" Xena was open mouthed as Ares stood in front of her. "Gabrielle is an incredible person. Do not get swept away in a sea of what ifs and if onlys. That's not fair to her and not like you." Ares shook his head as if to mentally shake himself. "Must be spending too much time with blondes," he said drily, and strode off.

Xena watched him for a long time digesting what he said. She needed to live in the present now, as she had done for so long-as a warrior she could never think of the future and the past was too painful and shameful to consider at length. When she finally roused herself she strode towards Gabrielle's bed to find it surrounded by soldiers. That did not improve her already fragile temper. She stood staring at the crowd.

"So what do we know about the town?" asked Gabrielle. A map was laid across her legs.

"Small farming community," said a man. "Nothing valuable of note."

"Spiro, do you know anything more?" Spiro shook his head.

Gabrielle stared at the map for a long moment.

"Anything else, Cos?" asked Gabrielle thoughtfully. "Any movement in the North, around here?"

"Yes, yes there is," said Cos sounding surprised. "How did you know?"

"Because that's where I would base myself if I was going to make an assault on Rome." Gabrielle pointed to the town and then her finger traced a path towards Rome.

"We have no loyalties to Rome," said Todor quickly. There were murmurings of agreement.

"True," said Gabrielle rubbing her mouth and trying to stifle a moan. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "But Claudius has been supportive, and more importantly we haven't had to deal with them at all." She stared at the map. "And if they take even a tiny part of the Empire-"She shook her head. "But we don't have huge numbers. Especially as we may need to defend Frantica. "Gabrielle looked at Aphrodite.

"Dite do you think you could check out Rome? See how the land lies? Be our eyes and ears?"

Aphrodite looked shocked. "Do you think I can?" she asked, knowing how important the mission was.

"I know you can Dite! You are ready for this," added Gabrielle gently. "Take Ivan and Marina with you." The three of them nodded at Gabrielle, who gave them warm smiles, and immediately strode off.

"Spiro I want you to take a unit to Frantica. Play it softly, but if you need more men, we'll send them. Andreas, I want you to pick a small detail to travel along here, scouting. You are salesmen travelling to Frantica, no engagement unless absolutely necessary. I want all bases covered. Eve will help you with clothing."

"Still got some of the Elijian kit?" said Alix, laughing. "Unless the moths have had it!"

"Ha-ha!" said Eve sarcastically.

"Everyone knows what to do?" asked Gabrielle and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was in a lot of discomfort now and very tired. She looked around at the crowd and caught sight of a furious looking Xena.

"Xena," she said and motioned the warrior to her.

Xena stared at the bard and shook her head. "You seem to have it all organised without my help," she said bitterly and walked away. Eve exchanged a worried look with Gabrielle and followed her mother.

"Mother," she called. Xena eventually stopped and spun around to face her daughter.

"What?" she said.

"Calm down, please."

"How long was I gone before there was a crowd around her? I expected better of you, Eve."

Eve bristled and looked back at Gabrielle who was watching anxiously, the crowd now dispersed.

"I need to go for a walk," said Xena running her fingers through her hair.

"OK," said Eve, hoping that would calm her fraught mother.

"Did she mention how her legs were?" Xena whispered

"Mother, you were gone under an hour. There's been no change, what do you expect?" retorted Eve, angrily, and she turned and walked back to Gabrielle.

"Breakfast is served," said Xena and placed a bowel on the table. She then helped Gabrielle sit up, and handed her the bowl.

"Thanks. Are you having any?" Asked Gabrielle.

"Had mine earlier," said Xena. "How are you feeling?"

"No change," said Gabrielle and suddenly she lost her appetite. Xena was looking fidgety.

"Xena what-"

"I thought I'd do go for a ride, take Argo for a spin. Haven't done that for ages, and it'll be good to get out." Xena spoke quickly and kept her eyes on the floor. Gabrielle stared at the tight face and sighed inaudibly.

"Sure Xena. You go," she said quietly.

Xena kissed her on the cheek and turned and walked out of the infirmary with sad, green eyes following her.

"Enjoy your nap?"

Gabrielle was disorientated and blinked a couple of times and then focused on Xena's face.

"I keep dropping off," she said sadly.

"It's your body healing itself," said Xena. There was a pause.

"First of all Gabrielle, how are you feeling?"

"You mean how are my legs feeling don't you?" said Gabrielle, an edge entering her tone. "I still can't feel them, Ok, Xena. Still a cripple." She turned away from Xena's gaze.

"We need to talk."

Gabrielle's face dropped and she stared at Xena who was now looking any where but her.

"Of course. I understand. Stuck in this keep with a cripple, it's not what you came back for is it?"

"Not here," said Xena firmly and in a smooth movement wrapped her arms under Gabrielle and picked her up easily.

Gabrielle said nothing but closed her eyes that stung with tears. She tried to resist the temptation of laying her head on Xena's shoulder, but failed and enjoyed the sensation.

"Open up now," said Xena and when Gabrielle did she saw that she was in a large room that had been used as a store room previously. But now it was unrecognisable.

In the centre was a huge four poster double bed. From the upper frame dangled a wooden triangle. Next to the bed was a high tray on wheels. Also in the room was a large bath and mats laid on the floor, as well as a desk with scrolls laid out and two sofas which was where Xena sat with Gabrielle lain across her.

"What-"said Gabrielle open mouthed.

"Our home," said Xena proudly. "Hope you like it. We can of course rearrange the furniture, put a chakram on the wall, you choose."

"Our home," repeated Gabrielle.

"I suppose it's our first," said Xena looking around. "Not too shabby."

"I thought you wanted to leave. You were getting tired of being here." Gabrielle stared at the warrior's face.

"Of course not," said Xena gently. "I was annoyed with the way everyone demanded your attention so much. But I was also so proud. Your plans were brilliant."

"I learnt from the best," said Gabrielle quickly. "But you could have joined in. We'd welcome your input."

"They'll be time for that," said Xena. "You are their leader, and that's not changing any time soon."

"But your rides on Argo," Gabrielle's voice faded out as Xena pointed around the room. "I thought you were getting bored stuck in here."

"Just preparing everything." She got up and went to the bed. "So you can pull yourself up, more independence." She pointed to the triangle. "And you can have meals without balancing precariously your plate. Can have soup again," She said with a smile and pulled the tray across the bed.

Gabrielle watched happily as Xena walked over to the tub. "A bit of luxury, but also work for your legs."

Gabrielle looked down. "Xena I-"

"It doesn't matter." She walked over to the sofa and perched on the side and framed Gabrielle's face with her hands. "Don't you understand? I love you. No matter if you can't walk a step again. I am here, with you."

A tear rolled down Gabrielle's cheek. "I realised that I want to be with you; the travelling, being the hero, leader or even my redemption doesn't matter; it's you that matters. So if you'd let me, I'd like to be your sidekick for a while. Look after you while you're off being the hero."

Gabrielle coughed through her tears, and smiled. Xena rubbed some tears away with her thumb, kissed her forehead and then stood up.

"Although I have heard," she said and picked Gabrielle up and took her to the bed. "That some heroes take terrible advantage of their sidekicks." She laid Gabrielle on the bed and then lay next to her. Gabrielle turned slowly to face her and kissed her on the mouth gently.

"I do hope that's the case with you." She added and started to kiss Gabrielle's neck.

"You better believe it," murmured Gabrielle. "I have so many plans for you," and she lost herself to her warrior princess.

THE END!

Authors note: Thank you for reading! This was written as a challenge and I honestly did not expect it to be so long. I did want to leave some threads hanging so you, dear reader, could decide in what direction (if any!) the story went. If you want to know what I think...PM me, but I'd be interested to know in your ideas! Who knows maybe I will come back to this story as I have really enjoyed writing it and have developed a fondness for all the characters, so maybe I will put meat on the bones of this story. But thank you for reading tis far, and please carry on reading and enjoying Xena fan fiction as well as feeding the bards.


End file.
